


Death. Just... Death.

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, IgNoct, M/M, This whole thing is filled with angst so don't read unless you want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: In one way or another, he wanted to die in his arms.But not this. Gods, anything but this.





	Death. Just... Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I... sincerely hope you suffer as you read this. :)

 

As Ignis shoved Noctis out of the way of an incoming attack upon him, he didn’t have time to register that he himself needs to move as well until the weapon went right through him. As nothing but pain filled his body, his mind hadn’t acknowledged the voice that screamed his name as the creature yanked its weapon out of him and shoved him onto his back. He swore death would soon arrive to take him, until warmth laid upon his shoulder, and what felt like a hand sat on his chest. 

“..Noct,” He whispered out as everything came back to him, he nearly sat up but Noctis held quite the grip on him which prevented him from moving much. He slowly opened his eyes which felt like an eternity to do, wanting to look at the prince who held onto him as if his life depended on it. 

Noctis held onto his own side as well and groaned in pain, nuzzling his face into Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis leaned his face to the side so he can press his lips to his slightly cold forehead. “S-Specs?” His voice trembled, sounding quite cold and afraid. “You..” He dry coughed and slowly moved his hand to Ignis’ neck, “.. you okay?”

No. Ignis is in excruciating pain and is unable to do much, and he wishes that he could tell him that he’ll be alright, as he always has. “I’m sorry.” 

Noctis let out a sob and and pressed his face against his chest, “Why? Why didn’t you jump out of the w-way?!” 

“I-” It took him a couple to take in a breath, and it hurt, but he didn’t want to die then and there, “I couldn’t.”

"You’re cold..” Noctis’ voice cracked as he curled up some more against the advisor’s side, “’S so cold in here.. H-hey, you want to get under t-the blankets with me when someone takes us home?” His question has been met with silence. “Iggy?” The said-man wasn’t even breathing anymore, “H-hey Iggy you can’t- don’t leave me. Iggy?! Ignis!” 

Noctis always told himself that if he were to die in someone’s arms, it would be Ignis. But he never wanted it to be like this, he never wanted for Ignis to be the first one to go. 


End file.
